como luZ de luna
by Ileanne
Summary: Merodeadores. Capítulo 3 y último: Cómo consiguió Filch el mapa del merodeador? Cómo Snape estuvo a punto de ser mordido por Remus? Cómo empezó a fijarse Lily en James?
1. Ella es dañina

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, excepto alguno de invención propia. Con este fic sólo consigo desgastar las teclas y matar algo de mi tiempo.

Nota de la autora: Bien… Hola! Es un proyecto de fanfic que hace algún tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza… Nada más, tan sólo disfrutad con la lectura, igual que yo me entretení escribiéndolo.

**aSyl·l**

**como luZ de luna**

Capítulo 1 · Ella es dañina ·

_Si yo soy alguien normal… Alguien que tiene unos amigos, una familia, unas ilusiones… ¿Por qué cada mes tengo que pasar por esto¿Por qué la luna me afecta de esta manera?_

_Pero al ser alguien normal, también tengo derecho a tener unas esperanzas. Esperanzas que se esfuman cada vez que, sentado en este taburete, atándome de brazos y piernas, comprendo que una vez más voy a tener que ceder ante el monstruo que llevo dentro, conmigo. _

_Cada vez que veo el brillo de la luna, la luz que hay en mis ojos se apaga. O eso dicen los libros. Yo personalmente, sólo conozco los efectos secundarios. Cuando ella se va, yo vuelvo a respirar. Con dificultad, pero lo hago; ella me oprime. Ella es dañina. _

Andaba escabulléndose de las chicas que continuamente le asaltaban a su paso; era uno de septiembre y estaba intentando entrar en un andén del que la mayoría de la gente que caminaba por la estación de King Cross desconocía su existencia. Y la verdad, era complicado entrar disimuladamente cuando grupos de chicas se ponían a chismorrear entre ellas mientras le señalaban.

Soltando un suspiro, se internó entre el espacio de los andenes nueve y diez.

Olía a Hogwarts. El tren invitaba a los alumnos rezagados a subir en él, silbando de forma estridente. Sirius miró a su alrededor, y le dio tiempo a contemplar la típica estampa; alumnos subiendo sus pertinencias al tren, madres dando besos de despedida a sus niños que entran nuevos en Hogwarts, dando consejos y pidiendo que se comporten. Sirius notó un leve pinchazo en el estómago.

Se apresuró a subir su maleta, y echó un último vistazo al andén para cerciorarse de que James, Remus y Peter no estuvieran aún merodeando, esperándole.

Y con una sonrisa torcida entró en el tren escarlata.

-¡Blaaaaaaaaaack!

Sirius sonrió ampliamente al ver quien era el dueño de tan estridente grito. James, le sonreía también feliz después de lo que él creyó la mejor imitación de la madre de Sirius hasta el momento. Peter se asomaba detrás de él, algo cohibido.

-Buen año James, Peter...

Los tres chicos se internaron en uno de los vagones del tren. Sirius miró a su alrededor varias veces.

-¿Y Remus? -preguntó extrañado de no tener la presencia de otro de sus mejores amigos.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba que vendría contigo...

_Cuando me levanto, cansado interiormente, pienso que quizá me lo merezco. Pero luego, rectifico y me doy cuenta de que son cosas absurdas que sólo pienso por que ella me aturde. De pequeño veía su belleza. Pero a veces, lo bello es doloroso._

Sirius resopló. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"._

-¿Y si damos una vuelta por el tren, por si está en otro vagón? -Propuso Pettigrew.

James rió con ganas a ese comentario.

-Oh Petty, acabas de tener la primera y última idea inteligente de quinto curso...

Peter se ruborizó.

-Venga... vamos.

_Me dicen que tengo aspecto enfermizo, que parezco debilitado. Que quizá no tenga fuerzas. Bien… pues yo respondo. Cuando me siento en este taburete, y me ato de brazos y piernas, mis manos envejecen. Estoy débil, no tengo fuerza. Estoy enfermo. Loco por ella._

El tren se disponía de manera simple. En teoría, cada alumno podía subirse en el vagón que quisiera. Pero los primeros vagones eran para los prefectos y premios anuales; después venían unos cuantos vagones de Hufflepuff, seguidos por algunos alternados de Ravenclaw. En medio había algunos vagones libres, que normalmente ocupaban los alumnos que cursarían primer curso. Acercándose al final del tren había algunos compartimientos decorados con banderas Gryffindors, después de esos algunos Ravenclaws, y finalmente, en la cola del tren, aguardaban las serpientes.

Al llegar a estos últimos, James y Sirius sonrieron con complicidad.

-¿Qué tal te va el trayecto, Snivellus? –Preguntó el chico de gafas, sentándose a su lado, y pasando una mano por su espalda, imitando un abrazo amigable.

-Hasta ahora bien. –Miró con cara de pocos amigos a los tres Gryffindors, y volvió la vista de forma huraña a su libro.

-¡Pero por qué nos tratas así! –Gimió Sirius, fingiendo estar dolido y sumamente hundido.

Severus Snape, un alumno de su mismo año de la casa Slytherin, los observaba al detalle. Sus relaciones nunca habían sido las que cualquier profesor desearía. A él, menos que poco le importaban los merodeadores, por él, podían haberse perdido en el bosque prohibido la primera vez que se internaron allí sin permiso. Una de tantas… Eso era lo que detestaba de ellos. Su creciente ego, personalidad, fortaleza y altanería. Y su constante perdida de capacidad cerebral pensando únicamente en nuevas bromas que gastar en, posiblemente, él.

-Está bien, si tanto te molestamos nos vamos… ¿Verdad, Sirius? –Dijo un demasiado inocente James Potter.

-Claro, claro, James… -Se apresuró en contestar Sirius.- Ah, Quejicus¿le contarás a mami que vinimos a visitarte? –Rió desde la puerta del compartimiento.

Snape apretó los dientes, concentrándose más que nunca en fijar la vista a su libro.

-Largaos.

_Pero cuando ella se va me deja sólo. Sólo otra vez con mis pensamientos, sólo otra vez yo. Otra vez yo y mi ser humano. La bestia duerme, esperándola. Creo que ella le prefiere. Prefiere a ese ser que le ruge cada vez que sale completamente vestida, y deja caer sus reflejos, atravesando el cristal. Qué lástima. Una vez pensé que era más inteligente, pero creo que me equivoqué._

Sirius y James se miraron con las cejas levantadas, y decidiendo que ya no tenían nada más que hacer en ese vagón, prosiguieron buscando a Remus John Lupin, su cuarto amigo.

_Cuando hace frío, observo la noche, con mi ropa totalmente hecha añicos. Es lo que menos me importa. Suspiro, mientras estoy en la típica posición en la que un muggle diría que estoy haciendo flexiones. Ojalá fuera eso. Pero al observar la gota de sudor de mi frente, me doy cuenta de que conseguí dominarla una vez más. Quizá sea dañina, pero al final cede, y no es tan cruel. Se va, y me deja sólo. Se va para dejarme sólo. Se va realmente para dejarme respirar. Decide dejarme otro plazo de tiempo para que me decida_

Sirius miraba por la ventana del compartimiento. James leía un libro de Quidditch, y Peter comía ranas de chocolate. Así que a él le había tocado mirar el paisaje mientras hacía ruidos extraños con la boca. Después de recorrer el tren entero varias veces para estar seguros de que Remus no estaba en él, ya había casi anochecido. Debían quedar pocos minutos de trayecto.

El tren frenó en seco, proporcionando una sonrisa al rostro del joven Sirius Black. Otro año más, un nuevo curso.

-¡Hemos llegado! - Chilló feliz.

James se incorporó, subiéndose las gafas, y dejó el libro dentro de su bolsa. El suelo estaba húmedo, había llovido y resbalaba. Los thestrals que tiraban de los carruajes los esperaban ansiando poder llegar al castillo, y los tres chicos subieron, resguardándose del frío.

_Y entonces vuelvo a considerarla rematadamente retorcida. Me tiene cogido por donde sabe que no puedo escapar. Por que a pesar de que me hace daño, no puedo evitar admirarla cuando se que la bestia descansa; cuando se que aún no le toca despertar. Por que ella aún se está vistiendo. Aún no está preparada. Quizá le duele, y intenta alargar la espera inevitable de nuestro encuentro. No lo sé. Y dudo que algún día pueda darme la respuesta. Pero ahora, yo, estoy atándome de brazos y piernas a este viejo taburete, esperando que en breve, ella se decida a venir a nuestra cita mensual. Porque aunque es increíblemente bella, ella es dañina._

La cena fue triste, aburrida. Algo diferente de todas las cenas de primer día de curso que habían tenido hasta entonces. Faltaba algo; una parte de ellos. Remus no estaba, y para ellos, tan inseparables, era un golpe bajo. No comprendían por qué faltaba, ninguna idea coherente cruzaba por su mente.

Cenaron lo más rápido que su garganta les permitió, y subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. La dama gorda les sonrió amablemente, alegrándose de volverlos a ver un año más. Aunque eran inquietos y revoltosos, la mayoría de la gente les tenía mucho aprecio.

"_Chicos, llegué unos días antes a Hogwarts, por eso sería imposible que me hubierais encontrado en el expreso. Como la luna coincidía con este uno de septiembre, Dumbledore me propuso que viniera con antelación... No os preocupéis por mí. Mañana nos veremos. Recordad que vosotros no sabéis nada..._

_Remus"_

James releyó en voz alta la nota que su amigo les había dejado en su escritorio. Cuando acabó, los tres merodeadores se miraron significativamente.

-Chicos, no sé vosotros, pero lo que soy yo, personalmente, me niego a estar cruzado de brazos mientras Remus está sufriendo. –Dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Yo tampoco me siento bien sabiendo que Remus no lo está, pero James¿qué propones que hagamos? –Preguntó Peter, confundido.

-¡No lo sé! –Chilló estirándose de los pelos de la cabeza

-Yo sí –Dijo Sirius en voz queda.

Ambos se giraron hacia el chico de pelo negro azulado, mirándolo con curiosidad, interés y algo de miedo.

-Vamos a hacernos animagos.

_Sé que estoy gritando con fuerza. Pero no me importa. Sé que los vecinos del pueblo estarán asustados, y estarán creciendo las leyendas acerca de esta casa. Pero tampoco me importa. Sólo sé que ella está llegando. Y la bestia lo sabe, y la espera impaciente. La quiere tanto… Tendré que prestarle mi cuerpo para que pueda ver a su enamorada una noche más. Tendré que resignarme. Soy un lunático._

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí finaliza el primer chap. Espero que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinión (sea buena o mala xD) en forma de review. Ojalá no me quedaran excesivamente dramáticos los sentimientos de Remus mientras espera que salga la luna llena. Snifff snifff T.T pobre Remus… Nada más que decir, bueno, en realidad sí... Me gustaría continuar esta historia¿qué os parece? Gracias por leer!


	2. El mapa del merodeador

**Disclaimer: **Como ya sabéis, nada es mío. Todo pertenece a la mente inglesa, J.K.Rowling, excepto la trama y, de momento, la profesora Golthard

Nota de la autora: Heyy! Tardé en subir este segundo capítulo, porque tenía exámenes finales y bueno, aún así los resultados no han sido muy.. n.nU Satisfactorios.. xD Pero aquí está, gracias por vuestros reviews! O (Si faltan algunos guiones o comillas, o signos de exclamación/interrogación,eserror de la página, sorry!)

**aSyl·l**

**como luZ de luna**

Capítulo 2 · El mapa del merodeador ·

-Hoy hay luna llena –Canturreó James Potter. La clase de adivinación era más aburrida y pesada que de costumbre; su vieja profesora insistía una y otra vez, alumno por alumno, como tenían que hacer su práctica. Para colmo, le habían puesto alejado de su inseparable Black.

-¡Potter¿Crees que eso me importa mucho? –La profesora le fulminó con la mirada. Parecía ser una inocente viejecita que tenía demencia senil, a la cual había que ayudar a cruzar la calle; pero era realmente un monstruo. Un monstruo con gafas, y con los pelos blanquecinos que luchaban fervorosamente por estar encaminados hacia arriba, dándole un aspecto más loco aún, si eso era posible. Andaba medio agachada, con las manos cruzadas siempre, como pensando en un plan maquiavélico que usar con él.- Dime querido –No pudo ocultar su falsedad. Era bien sabido que a James Potter, poco le interesaba esa asignatura, y ella tampoco le quería ahí. Si Potter quería ser auror... ¿Qué hacía en su asignatura? Mortificarle, eso era lo que hacía. Seguro que el chico Potter lo había calculado todo. Era muy retorcido. - ¿Cómo está tu ratón?

La profesora Golthard sonrió, mostrándole unos degradados dientes amarillos. ¡Dios¿Por qué Dumbledore no la jubilaba? La anciana necesitaba cuidados de emergencia.

-Ehh pues... –Sonrió inocentemente- La verdad, no comprendí que tenía que hacer con el pobre animal…

La falsa sonrisa de la profesora fue apagándose a marchas forzadas, mientras sus ojos luchaban por salir de las cuencas que los contenían. Una risita varonil se escuchó, proveniente del fondo de la clase.

La profesora procedió a ponerse morada, de contener la respiración para no chillar. Sabía que el chico le trataba como a una loca histérica, y no iba a darle el gusto de ser él quien lo provocase. Pero, rindiendo tributo a su carácter, no pudo evitarlo y soltó un chillo parecido al chirrido de las uñas rascando una pizarra.

Los alumnos se estremecieron, con profundas caras de aversión a la profesora. Odiaban eso.

-¡POTTER¡LLEVO TODA LA MALDITA HORA DICIENDO CÓMO HA DE MIRAR EL RATÓN¡SI NO LE INTERESA LA MURMANCIA PODRÍA AL MENOS APARENTARLO!

-Profesora… No se altere… Todos sabemos que a James le cuesta entender las cosas… -La misma voz que antes se había reído, ahora estaba intentando calmar a la profesora. Pero, al ser Sirius Black, el mejor amigo del susodicho, sólo ayudó a desenfrenar aún más su histeria.

-¡BLACK¡QUIÉN DIANTRES ESTÁ HABLANDO CON USTED?

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros, recostándose de nuevo en su cojín. Golthard inspiró profundo al tiempo que encendía un incienso de Lavanda, aturdiendo aún más a los adormecidos alumnos.

-Potter, por favor, salga de mi clase. No quiero verle, al menos, en lo que queda de semana. –Dijo rápidamente y de un tirón, con los ojos aún cerrados.

James sonrió ampliamente, y levantándose del suelo de madera en el que les hacían sentarse, liberó a su ratón de la tortura de estar cogiéndolo por la cola. El ratón huyó enseguida y sin dudarlo, hacia el grupo de alumnas que estaban al fondo de la clase, rodeando a Sirius. Profirieron grititos de pánico, mientras Sirius haciendo acto de presencia de su galantería, les liberó del ratón.

La profesora, al ver el acto de heroicidad por el cual sus alumnas estaban desvariando, echó también a Sirius. James sonrió, cómplice.

-Increíble, Cornamenta, este año han ahorrado hasta en sillas… -Bostezó Sirius, bajando las escaleras de la torre de Adivinación.

-Sí, calla Canuto –Reprendió James, colocándose bien sus gafas-, el mayor ahorro es la profesora.

Y con sus charlas habituales, siguieron el camino hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde unos amables elfos les ayudarían a callar el incesante ruido que hacían sus intestinos.

* * *

Remus ya se había ido. Y Sirius se revolvía inquieto en su cama, como supuso que lo haría también James. Peter… bueno, Peter se habría dormido en la espera. Estaban esperando que su compañero de habitación, Frank Longbottom, se durmiese. 

Era una rutina, pero una rutina que cada vez le ponía más nervioso. Cuando estuvieran bajo la capa de James, propondría el echar una poción adormecedora en el vaso de la mesilla de Longbottom cada luna llena. Le abrieron las cortinas mientras se imaginaba vertiendo la poción en el adorado vaso de Frank, y soltó una risa histérica.

-¡Sirius¡Calla! –Susurró James.- Venga, levanta, vamos a despertar a Peter…

Ambos animagos se encaminaron de puntillas a la cama de su amigo, que profirió un ronquido. Se miraron de forma significativa, y sin saber si reír o llorar, le estiraron las sábanas.

-¡Peter, arriba! –Decía Sirius a un adormecido Peter que abría los ojos con dificultad, mientras los miraba con cara de niño al que acaban de quitar una piruleta.

-Chicos… es tarde… dejadme dormir...

Sirius lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación estirándolo de la oreja, mientras Peter se esforzaba en no chillar y dejar sólo patente su dolor mediante las muecas que distorsionaban su cara. Ahí les esperaba un invisible James Potter.

-¡Vamos! –Susurró apremiante.

Sirius soltó la oreja de Peter, que lo miró con odio profundo, y pasó a rascarse la oreja. Ambos amigos se escurrieron bajo la capa, y abrieron lentamente la puerta.

Increíblemente, aún había gente en la sala Común de Gryffindor. Una adormecida Lily Evans leía frente al fuego, mientras fruncía el entrecejo volviendo la vista a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto.

-Creo que tu pelirrojita va a descubrirnos –Dijo Sirius en un murmuro casi inaudible.

Los tres se pegaron a la pared, viendo como la prefecta dejaba el libro en el sillón y se levantaba, en dirección a ellos. Tras palpar el aire instintivamente, y no encontrar nada ni nadie, bajó las escaleras, recogió el libro y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Mientras Peter soltaba un suspiro aliviado, James pasó a recitar la ya habitual frase.

-¿Verdad que es perfecta…?

Sirius le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, instándole a bajar las escaleras. Y así, los tres amigos se dirigieron, una luna más, hacia el Sauce boxeador que se alzaba glorioso y desafiante sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus se extrañaba, mientras luchaba por mantener al lobo callado unos minutos más, de que sus amigos aún no hubiesen llegado. _"Quizá les han pillado"_ Se dijo a si mismo. Imposible. Conociéndoles como les conocía, llegarían al instante. 

Pero la bestia eso no lo comprendía. No iba a escucharle, no iba a atender la petición de espera. Porque la luna ya estaba alzándose, con todo su esplendor. Y él la anhelaba demasiado.

Entonces, su cara formó una última sonrisa y dio paso a la transformación. Acababa de escuchar un ladrido inconfundible. Sabía que no iban a fallarle. Los conocía demasiado.

Cuando el último pensamiento se esfumó, un enorme perro negro entró a la habitación. James tardaría más en subir. El ciervo tenía problemas al subir las escaleras; y una rata se había acomodado tranquilamente en su espalda, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

Un sonido que en otra ocasión hubiera parecido estremecedor, surcó los aires. El lobo le aullaba a ella, que, felizmente, contemplaba desde el cielo estrellado su obra.

Una extraordinaria Cornamenta se dejaba ver desde el otro lado de la puerta. Bajo ese ciervo seguro que habitaba un James Potter desesperado, que inútilmente había subido las escaleras, si no podía cruzar la puerta.

El perro negro corrió hacia él, imitando el aullido de su amigo. También los siguió. Y con la misma idea cruzando por sus pensamientos, procedieron a bajar las escaleras. El ciervo se quedó atrás de nuevo.

Hogsmeade lucía tranquilo, apenas una luz iluminaba las calles más lejanas. Y los cuatro amigos disfrutaban de esa nueva sensación. Sirius Black gruñó a un gato, que con su característico bufido huyó trepando por un muro.

Algo había saltado de la espalda del ciervo, algo que casi pisa el lobo. Dio un paso atrás, y cogió a la rata para examinarla en profundidad.

"_Caray, si que eres feo, Peter"_

Después la devolvió a la espalda de James. Y prosiguieron su caminata sin rumbo, sin darse cuenta de que estaban entrando en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentaron bajo un enorme roble, notando como la suave brisa nocturna les mecía, hasta dejarles levemente adormilados.

A eso, un perro negro contestó levantándose y ladrando con fuerza. Los otros reaccionaron, y también se levantaron de la húmeda hierba. Peter decidió echar una caminata por los terrenos y se bajó del lomo de Cornamenta, con la cola bien levantada. En esos instantes se sentían felices.

El lobo que yacía en el interior de Remus, suavizaba sus facciones cuando los veía. Los hombres lobo sólo respondían en manada, y sólo calmaban sus sentimientos de fiera si estaban con animales. Evidentemente, él notaba la diferencia entre un verdadero animal y un animago. Pero parecía no importarle demasiado.

Cornamenta corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch. Vio las gradas, relucientes a la luz de la luna; observó los aros de gol. Sonrió, mientras sus amigos llegaban a su lado.

Un paso en falso hizo deslizar a Canuto por un hueco profundo grabado en la tierra, dándole tiempo a abrir los ojos y a aullar. Los otros tres vieron la caída en el agujero de su amigo, y con un brillo especial en los ojos, saltaron uno a uno dentro.

Había resultado ser una especie de túnel. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, no se vislumbraba ninguna luz; pero gracias a la adaptación que sus especies animales tenían a la poca luz, conseguían avanzar lentamente.

El túnel llegó a su fin. Y con ello, un golpe en la cabeza del perro negro se hizo presente. La rata profería rititos histéricos, dejando ver su latente nerviosismo. El hombre lobo les libró de ese suplicio abriendo una trampilla, en el techo, que ninguno había visto hasta entonces.

Pasaron a través de ella con esfuerzos, y al subir comprobaron estupefactos donde se encontraban. Estaban dentro del castillo.

¿Cómo habían pasado por alto, en sus seis años en Hogwarts, que había una entrada secreta al lado del campo de Quidditch, y que llegaba directamente al aula de Transformaciones?

Eso había que apuntarlo.

Pero esa noche, era una noche especial. Remus, convertido en hombre lobo, no tenía muchos pensamientos sensatos. Peter, comenzó a caminar por los corredores de Hogwarts.

Los otros siguieron a Colagusano; James y Sirius no parecieron percatarse de que había un hombre lobo en sus filas, ni tampoco que ellos eran animagos ilegales no registrados. Y que no debían estar haciendo eso. Simplemente, se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos y disfrutaron de esa locura.

Estuvieron merodeando toda la noche, entrando en aulas vacías, despachos desocupados, interminables pasillos, frías mazmorras y altas torres. La luna les acompañó, alta en el cielo, brillando. Daba la sensación de que siempre hubiese estado ahí, iluminándoles, y aclarándoles las ideas.

Fue mirando ese brillo plateado, que ya estaba apagándose lentamente, cuando sin duda se les ocurrió la mejor idea de toda la noche. Compenetraron sus mentes de tal forma, que con una sola mirada tuvieron todo planificado.

Un mapa.

Era lo que todo inquieto y travieso alumno de Hogwarts hubiera deseado. Un mapa, donde se mostrase todos los rincones ocultos de Hogwarts, todos sus misterios, todos sus pasadizos, todas sus aulas, sus torres, sus pasillos, sus entradas secretas… y toda la gente que en él residia.

Su instinto de animal les delató. Se dieron cuenta de que la luna estaba bajando del cielo, y el lobo iba estremeciéndose poco a poco. Colagusano se subió entonces a Sirius, escondiéndose entre su pelaje. Y comenzaron a correr. Procurando no despertar a los cuadros, que aún dormían plácidamente mientras ellos echaban esa carrera contra el tiempo.

La contrarreloj llegó a su fin cuando sus ojos vieron al Sauce Boxeador. Aliviados y aún corriendo, llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos. El lobo chilló una última vez, pero no de angustia ni dolor, sino dejando notar su liberación. Un segundo después, la cara cansada pero sonriente de Remus Lupin ocupaba su lugar.

Con un ligero "¡plap!", volvieron a sus formas humanas.

-¡Es increíble! –Murmuró Peter.

-¿Visteis la sala del cuarto piso¿La de la torre oeste? –Sirius continuó. Los demás asintieron con impaciencia- ¡No esperaba encontrar ahí la sala común de Hufflepuff!

-Tenemos que pasarlo a pergamino. No podemos dejar que todo lo que está en nuestra mente en estos instantes se esfume. –Apremió Remus.

James asintió, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y con un sencillo hechizo hizo aparecer un pergamino.

-Está bien… ¿Por donde empezamos? –Preguntó con complicidad.

Sirius hizo aparecer una mesa y cuatro taburetes, y tras sentarse y debatir acaloradamente sobre qué era más importante, decidieron hacer un esbozo principal del castillo. Luego siguieron dibujando a movimiento de varita cada uno de los pasadizos secretos que llevaban a nuevas e inexploradas salas, para más tarde completar el perfecto mapa con un encantamiento que Remus realizó. Unas motitas de tinta se formaron, y pequeños carteles las acompañaban. En un extremo del mapa, tras la entrada en el Sauce Boxeador, se encontraban cuatro que llevaban sus nombres. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

-Debemos poner un código –Pidió James, en tono confidencial. Los otros tres asintieron. -¿Qué tal… Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas?

Y con una solemnidad nunca vista, cerraron el mapa del merodeador, doblándolo delicadamente.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta  
proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos  
están orgullosos de presentar  
EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Señalaron con la varita su creación.

-¡Travesura realizada!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bien¡por fin! Aquí está el segundo capítulo xD Me costó más de lo que creía, y no quedó como tenía previsto..pero al fin y al cabo, lo terminé! A otro tema. Por lo que tengo entendido, no se puede contestar reviews en la página, así que cree un LJ para contestarlos ahí.. Os dejo el link (sólo quitad los espacios) http/ www . livejournal . com /users / aasyll / 

Gracias por leer, y nada.. ¿un reviewcillo?


	3. A lo Black

**Disclaimer: **Sólo me pertenece el argumento y la profesora de adivinación. Lo demás es todo propiedad de J.K.Rowling

Nota de la autora: Hola! Por fin escribí el tercer capítulo, no he podido subirlo antes porque en el pueblo donde he estado pasando las vacaciones no tenía internet.. Nada más, disfrutad de la lectura n.n

**aSyl·l**

**como luZ de luna**

Capítulo 3 · A lo Black ·

Un muchacho de dieciséis años jugaba ágilmente a pasar su varita de un dedo a otro de su mano. Sus ojos grises brillaban maquiavélicamente; todo el mundo podía imaginar por qué.

-Sirius, amigo –una voz familiar lo devolvió a la realidad- ¿piensas en alguna broma?

Merodeadores. Así les bautizó McGonagall cuando en primer curso hacían alguna gamberrada sin sentido, cuando les encontraba vagando sin rumbo en plena noche por el castillo. Y a base de años, bromas, y encontronazos inesperados con su querida jefa de casa, habían optado por quedarse con ese mote característico.

-Tal vez, mi querido James.

Peter bostezó abiertamente, dando a entender que se estaba aburriendo bastante. Remus no estaba. A medida que un licántropo iba dejando atrás la niñez, aumentaba el tiempo de su transformación. Lunático se transformaba ahora desde la noche anterior a la luna llena, hasta la siguiente a ésta, habiendo adoptado ya las costumbres adultas. Sus amigos lo acompañaban las tres noches, pero los habitantes de Hogsmeade volvían a oír los gritos de la casa encantada durante el día.

James escribía algo en un pergamino, lo arrugaba, y con un sencillo hechizo lo quemaba.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por los terrenos¿vienes, Colagusano? –Preguntó James levantándose de su banco.

Peter se levantó de inmediato, siguiendo a su amigo casi como un perrito faldero. Sirius los observó marchar, miró al cielo despejado del Gran Comedor, y sacó un enrollado pergamino de su bolsillo izquierdo.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –Susurró apuntando con su varita al viejo pergamino.

Admiró durante unos instantes su maravillosa creación, y luego, extrañado de cierta motita que había en el mapa, se giró hacia la puerta. Severus Snape le miraba ceñudo, intentando encontrar algo que inculpar al joven Black. Éste apuntó de nuevo al pergamino, y diciendo algo inaudible para él, lo guardó en su bolsillo y pasó a mirarlo con retorcida curiosidad y burla.

Soltando un bufido, Snape salió del Gran Comedor

* * *

-Lily, en serio, no tendrías que tomarte tan a pecho tus deberes como prefecta… -Suspiró una cansada Hufflepuff, viendo la escena. 

Una pelirroja fuera de quicio señalaba a un lado y a otro, mostrando imperfecciones e infracciones, y regañando a todo pequeño alumno que se atreviera siquiera a respirar de una forma inadecuada.

-¡Devuélvele su sapo, Johnson! –Chilló histérica a un alumno de primero que había cogido el sapo de su compañero para admirarlo y acariciarlo. El chico retornó de inmediato el sapo a su dueño, murmurando algo al oído de su compañero. Éste asintió. Miraron brevemente a Lily, y se dispusieron a salir de la estancia. Antes de cruzar la puerta, volvió a brindarle el sapo a su amigo.- ¡Alice, no puedo más!

La chica sonrió, afablemente.

-¿Te va bien un paseo por los terrenos? Hace un buen día –Propuso animada. Pero cuando vio acercarse a una pandilla de niños de segundo de su misma casa, no esperó la contestación de su amiga. Cogiéndola por el brazo derecho la obligó a acompañarla en su caminata.

* * *

Veía a James desde la ventana de la torre. Le había quitado algo a Peter, y obligaba a perseguirlo para retornárselo. Cuando parecía que el pequeño lo había conseguido, James hacía un amago haciendo gala de sus entrenamientos como cazador, y volvía a sacarle ventaja. 

Sirius sonrió divertido. Una lechuza ululó fuertemente a sus espaldas, y él se giro para abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

Severus Snape sonreía de una forma psicótica, y a sus pies ronroneaba la señora Norris. Filch apareció sólo dos segundos después, el tiempo necesario para que Sirius pronunciara las palabras mágicas que sellaban cierto pergamino que tenía extendido en su mano.

El conserje se acercó violentamente, mostrando sus dientes amarillos en una falsa sonrisa. Sirius Black retrocedió levemente, lo justo para dejar de respirar su desagradable aliento.

-Vaya vaya, aquí tenemos al intrépido Black –Los ojos de Filch recorrían al merodeador, buscando algo que pudiera utilizar en su contra.

Sirius miró a Snape, intentando adivinar de qué iba todo aquello. El Slytherin sólo sonreía.

-¿Y qué es este pergamino arrugado? –Interrogó el celador con curiosidad.- Les he visto a usted y a Potter mirarlo con avidez durante mucho tiempo, todos los días.

-Podría decirse que somos tus presas favoritas –Respondió Sirius despreocupado, fijando su vista en una lechuza grisácea.

La sonrisa de Filch fue extinguiéndose poco a poco, hasta volverse una mueca amenazadora. Con un movimiento brusco, le arrebató el mapa.

-¡Eh! –Protestó Sirius.

La señora Norris le bufó, provocando que Sirius se distrajera y perdiera el contacto visual con el viejo. Cuando quiso volver a mirarlo, ya acababa de cruzar la puerta apresuradamente.

Sirius no podía creerlo, había sido víctima de una emboscada, y el detestable Filch había huido con el Mapa del Merodeador.

Pasó a mirar peligrosamente al Slytherin que aún se encontraba en la habitación, y que le miraba con superioridad.

-Quejicus –Murmuró con resentimiento

* * *

-¡Vamos, James, devuélveme el queso! –Protestaba Peter Pettigrew. 

James Potter sonrió abiertamente, y le lanzó el trozo de queso mientras se sentaba en la fresca hierba.

-Deberías dejarlo, Peter –le dijo con voz grave.

-¡Ni que fuese un vicio! –Murmuró molesto, para pasar a roer rápidamente la porción.

James calló, apreciando el gran parecido que tenía su amigo a una rata, boquiabierto.

-¡Mira, James! Sirius con Snape –Anunció tragando con dificultad. Después de una cara de incredulidad, James se giró para comprobar la verdad de la frase de su amigo.

Sirius seguía al muchacho de piel cetrina, con una expresión cambiante entre decidida, molesta y asustada. James buscó la mirada de Sirius, para interrogarle, pero el animago andaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera vio a sus amigos cerca del lago. Sólo le importaba la realización de su tarea.

-¡Se dirigen al Sauce Boxeador! –Exclamó alarmado Peter- James… -Comenzó un tanto inseguro, con los ojos suplicando atención.

-No te preocupes, Colagusano –Sonrió amablemente James- Sirius sabe cuidarse él solito, Quejicus no va a poder hacerle nada.

-No es eso, James… -Insistió estirándole de la túnica al ver que se recostaba tranquilamente- Remus está transformado.

James se incorporó rápidamente, buscando con la mirada a su leal amigo; pero no estaba.

-Sirius¿qué diantres pretendes? –Se decía a si mismo mientras corría hacia el árbol, sofocado.

* * *

-Mira Black, admite que esta vez has perdido. No sé que pretendes al llevarme por aquí –Rió- ¿torturarme acaso? No tengo ni idea de que era ese pergamino, pero para ti y tus estúpidos amiguitos debía ser muy importante¿me equivoco? 

-Tú camina, Snivellus. Camina y calla. –Apresuró Sirius, con una sonrisa malvada.

Snape alzó las manos en son de paz, y soltó otra carcajada. Al girarse hacia delante, todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Un licántropo le miraba con ansias. Sus ojos luchaban por salir de sus cuencas, dándole un aspecto de extrema locura. Permanecía quieto, mirándolo con interés, observando sus movimientos, y preparado para saltar encima suyo a la mínima ocasión. Olfateó el aire, y mostró sus dientes amenazadoramente.

Snape miró furtivamente a Black. Si era otra broma de esos Gryffindors descerebrados, no tenía ninguna gracia.

Pero el licántropo no era una imaginación suya, ni un simple muñequito. Y se estaba obsesionando con él. Si salía vivo de esta, degollaría a Black. No era tan inocente como a primera vista aparentaba, y en esos momentos Snape dudó de que en realidad fuese la oveja negra de la familia Black.

Y entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. El lobo quiso abalanzarse sobre él, pero antes de que lo consiguiese, una cegadora luz blanca envolvió todo. Sólo pudo divisar unas gafas, y un pelo desordenado.

* * *

-¿Sirius, estás loco¿Se puede saber qué pretendías? –Gritaba un colérico James Potter. Un fino hilo de sangre corría por su mejilla, que acompañado con sus gritos le daba un aspecto de demente. 

Sirius Black no reaccionaba, Peter se asomaba nervioso por detrás. El sauce aún no se movía, pero se encontraban algo alejados de él, por prudencia.

-¡Snape podía haber muerto! –Exclamó James- ¡MUERTO, Sirius¿Qué hizo esta vez para que le llevases allí?

-Habló a Filch sobre nosotros y el mapa. Y Filch confiscó el mapa. –Dijo Sirius de forma autómata. Seguía en trance.

Las facciones enfadadas de James Potter pasaron a unas de sorpresa.

-Oh… ¿El mapa¿De verdad? –Al asentimiento de Sirius reaccionó. Se colocó bien las gafas y volvió a la carga- ¡Da igual¡No debías ponerlo como cebo de Remus!

Una voz ronca habló a sus espaldas.

-¿Lupin?

Los tres merodeadores se giraron sorprendidos, para comprobar que Severus Snape acababa de despertarse, y observaba con curiosidad la charla.

-Genial –Murmuró James descontento- Mira qué has hecho, Canuto.

* * *

Comenzaba a anochecer. 

El cielo se teñía de un color rojizo característico, y los débiles rayos del sol atravesaban las escasas nubes, iluminando el cielo. Sirius Black contemplaba todo ese paisaje, mientras los pasos del tranquilo director resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

Comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente, y los acontecimientos de esa tarde llegaban uno a uno a su mente. Se detenía en cada uno de ellos, reflexionando interiormente el por qué de sus actos.

Le había molestado que Quejicus cogiese el mapa. Y mucho. Vale, no lo había cogido él precisamente; pero sin su ayuda Filch aún andaría preguntándose qué era ese amarillento pergamino que los Merodeadores manipulaban, si de verdad conocía su existencia. ¿Habría descubierto ya su secreto?

Volvió la vista a la estancia. Mierda, se había metido en un gran lío. Y lo peor de todo era que le había revelado al odiado Slytherin la naturaleza de Remus.

Y Dumbledore estaba esperando que se dignara a mirarle para comenzar a hablar. De repente encontró sumamente fascinante el ronquido de un antiguo director.

No pudo alargar más la espera de su sentencia. Dumbledore se había sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Sirius, James, Peter –El director les trataba con naturalidad. Habían sido muchas visitas a ese despacho.- Peter, tranquilo.

Peter roía un invisible queso, presa del nerviosismo. Parecía hacerlo involuntariamente, como un tic; pero a la llamada de Dumbledore reaccionó.

El director suspiró, colocándose bien las gafas de media luna.

-Bueno, creo que todos comprendéis la gravedad de la situación. –Pasó a mirarlos personalmente, uno a uno.- Vosotros no teníais por qué saber que el señor Lupin era licántropo. Os lo dijo porque sois sus amigos.

Peter miró nerviosamente a James y a Sirius.

-Estoy decepcionado de la actitud inmadura que habéis demostrado tener esta tarde, no sólo poniendo en grave peligro al joven Snape, sino también rompiendo la confianza que el señor Lupin había depositado en vosotros. Debéis tener en cuenta que hay dos tipos de licántropos: Los que disfrutan convirtiéndose en lobo y haciendo correr sangre de víctimas inocentes, y los que odian convertirse una vez al mes en bestias asesinas. Y no hay que ser muy inteligente para deducir que vuestro amigo es de estos últimos. Estoy seguro de que lo último que Remus Lupin querría sería atacar a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese Severus Snape.

Hizo una pausa, para dejarles asimilar todo lo que había hablado.

-Asimismo, cierta persona que tengo enfrente –Prosiguió alzando sus cejas en dirección a James- ha demostrado tener valor y dejar al lado rivalidades absurdas cuando ha comprendido la seriedad del asunto. No esperaba menos de tu parte, Potter. Es por eso que aunque deba castigaros y restaros puntos, no sólo por mi obligación como director sino también por el bien de mi conciencia interior, admiro el gesto de concienciación de James y el de arrepentimiento que has tenido en esta habitación, Sirius.

Sirius asintió, culpable y sonrojado.

-El señor Snape –Dijo Dumbledore, contestando a las preguntas que se estaban formulando interiormente los tres amigos- ha jurado guardar el secreto, bajo la amenaza de la expulsión si se difundía el rumor. Y debo comentarles que ha insistido fervorosamente en vuestra inmediata expulsión.

Guardó silencio, mientras los Merodeadores se inquietaban.

-¿Va a expulsarnos? –Preguntó Peter temeroso, con una increíble voz aguda.

-No, señor Pettigrew, no ahora. Pero le serán restados a Gryffindor ciento cincuenta puntos por su tarea. –Al ver la mandíbula desencajada de James, sonrió- Y sumados ciento cincuenta por ese excelente hechizo, James, que salvó a alguien que no adoras precisamente de la licantropía, y que ha servido para que la señorita que está tras la puerta se quede boquiabierta. –El chico frunció el entrecejo, confundido.- De todos modos, os queda lo más difícil. -Sentenció

-¿El castigo? –Intervino Peter, en voz baja.

-No, Peter… la explicación a Remus de lo sucedido. –Los merodeadores se miraron significativamente.- Podéis iros, y espero que la próxima vez que piséis este suelo, sea para algo más agradable.

Se levantaron, en silencio.

-La profesora McGonagall os informará sobre vuestro castigo –Añadió el director cuando abrieron la puerta.

James se había aturdido al contemplar la rojiza cabellera de su compañera Lily Evans, que esperaba pacientemente, apoyada en la escalera. Ella lo miró a los ojos, de una forma extraña, y bajando el rostro levemente enrojecido entró al despacho del director. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente detrás.

Pasó unos segundos más con su vista fija en la gran puerta de roble, hasta que el tirón de su amigo Sirius le devolvió a la realidad.

* * *

Nota de la autora:Fffiiiu, tercer capítulo subido. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! ) Como ya sabéis, la contestación está en mi LJ.. (sólo quitad los espacios) http/ www . livejournal . com /users / aasyll / 

Si habéis leido el capítulo podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en forma de review.. Supongo que lo dejaré aquí, el fic. Situaciones de los merodeadores que todos sabíamos que habían pasado, explicadas según el punto de vista de esta loca. Graciasa todos por leer n.n ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
